1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for producing a high-pressure-tight connection between a pole core and valve sleeve of a magnet valve, and to an associated valve cartridge for a magnet valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A valve cartridge for a conventional magnet valve, in particular for a hydraulic unit that is used for instance in an anti-lock brake system (ABS) or traction control system (TC system) or electronic stability program system (ESP system), is shown in FIG. 1. As can be seen from FIG. 1, the valve cartridge for the conventional magnet valve includes a pole core 1, a valve sleeve 3, and an armature 2 that is movable inside the valve sleeve by a magnetic flux, introduced by a magnet unit, not shown, axially counter to the force of a restoring spring 5 in the direction of the pole core 1 via an air gap 6. In the production of the valve cartridge for the conventional magnet valve, the pole core 1 is first pre-press-fitted into the valve sleeve 3. Next, in a different assembly station, iterative adjustment of the armature stroke is performed by further press-fitting introduction of the pole core 1 into the valve sleeve 3, until the desired armature stroke is reached. Next, in a further assembly station, the pole core 1 is solidly connected to the valve sleeve 3 by a sealing weld seam 4, the sealing weld seam 4 being produced for instance by laser welding. By means of the sealing weld seam 4, the valve cartridge is sealed off hydraulically from the atmosphere. However, in terms of setup, maintenance, repair and monitoring, laser welds are vulnerable to mistakes and are cost-intensive.